


Lessons of sex.

by LouisPerfectTomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Senses, Smut, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Top Zayn Malik, Zayn teaches Louis how to have sex, kind of enemies to lover
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisPerfectTomlinson/pseuds/LouisPerfectTomlinson
Summary: Louis non ha nessuna esperienza in quel campo così chiede a Zayn di dargli lezioni.Di cosa, vi state chiedendo? Di sesso, ovviamente.E mentre il piccolo Tommo impara, lezione dopo lezione, cos'è e come si fa il sesso, chissà che non nasca anche qualcos'altro.---“Solo per stavolta non farmi una lezione, non insegnarmi nulla. Fai l’amore con me, fingi se devi, ma non fare come tutte le altre volte.”
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	Lessons of sex.

Louis Tomlinson, 19 anni e con nessuna esperienza in campo sessuale alle spalle, si ritrovava in piedi, davanti a un porta bianca, un 7 inciso sopra, mentre spostava il peso da un piede all’altro, nervoso e indeciso.   
  
Si mordeva il labbro inferiore, mentre le mani si torturavano tra di loro, quasi in panico per ciò che stava per fare, mentre nella mente si ripeteva tutti gli insulti che conosceva per aver proposto quella cosa.   
  
  
_Una spallata e il suo corpo finiva contro l’armadietto. Normale amministrazione. Zayn non lo picchiava, quello no, ma tutte le mattine lo spintonava, così, per divertimento._   
  
_Zayn alla fine non era neanche il tipo bullo, non se la prendeva con chiunque. C’erano solo poche persone che dovevano vedersela con lui e, una tra queste, era Louis._   
  
_Louis non era uno di quegli sfigati secchioni, tipiche vittime dei bulli. Louis era un ragazzo simpatico e solare, bello, molto bello, e bene o male tutti lì a scuola lo conoscevano e si trovava bene con la maggior parte di loro. Ma non con Zayn._   
  
_Il rapporto tra Louis e Zayn era sempre stato conflittuale, anche se nessuno dei due conosceva esattamente il motivo. E, in realtà, chiunque lì a scuola aveva notato la forte attrazione tra di loro, l’unico a non averla notata era proprio Zayn perché Louis, col tempo, aveva accettato di essere attratto dal moro visto che il suo sguardo, ogni giorno, si soffermava sul sedere dell’altro, salendo poi sugli addominali messi in rilievo dalle maglie attillate._   
  
_E quella mattina non era stata diversa._   
  
_Zayn era arrivato a scuola come il solito, si era diretto verso Louis come il solito, e gli aveva dato una spallata, come il solito. La cosa insolita era stata invece la reazione di Louis. Troppo stanco dalla notte passata insonne non aveva retto il colpo e si era aggrappato al moro per non cadere rovinosamente a terra._   
  
_Questo aveva comportato la quasi caduta di entrambi che si ritrovarono schiacciati sull’armadietto di Louis, le mani del moro anche fin troppo vicine al membro di Louis che, data la posizione ambigua e lo strofinamento sui jeans dell’altro, stava iniziando a risvegliarsi._   
  
_Louis arrossì di botto, non appena le mani di Zayn lo sfiorarono, facendo nascere sul volto dell’altro un sorriso divertito._   
  
  
Louis si riscosse dai suoi pensieri, pensando che proprio no, non avrebbe dovuto dire nulla, ma  _diamine!_ era così incredibilmente attratto dal moro che non avrebbe mai sprecato un’occasione simile.   
  
Così, prendendo un respiro tremulo si decise a suonare il citofono, in attesa che Zayn gli aprisse.   
  
E Zayn gli si presentò davanti qualche secondo dopo, in tutta la sua bellezza.   
  
Alto, più di Louis sicuramente, la pelle scura per le sue origini, i capelli neri tenuti su in un ciuffo perfetto, gli occhi castani che urlavano malizia ad ogni occhiata e per finire quelle labbra, quelle labbra carnose su cui Louis non vedeva l’ora di poggiare le sue, decisamente più fini, ora tese in un sorriso divertito.   
  
Zayn si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, le braccia incrociate sul petto in una posa che trasudava sesso in ogni dove.   
  
“Sei venuto alla fine. Pensavo ti tirassi indietro, Tomlinson.”   
  
Louis arrossì leggermente sotto quello sguardo, mantenendo però gli occhi fissi nei suoi, mentre scuoteva leggermente la testa.   
  
“Dovresti sapere che non mi tiro mai indietro, Malik.”   
  
Zayn sorrise di nuovo, mentre si spostava e lasciava entrare l’altro in casa, dirigendosi direttamente verso la sua camera.   
  
Louis lo seguì subito, leggermente titubante, mentre nella sua mente le immagini di qualche giorno prima gli si ripetevano in continuazione.   
  
  
_Zayn sorrise, ancora contro il corpo di Louis, mentre con la mano iniziava ad andare leggermente su e giù sul membro dell’altro, sempre più gonfio._   
  
_Louis si morse forte il labbro, stringendo gli occhi, mentre cercava di resistere all’assalto sensoriale che stava provando. Non si sa come né dove riuscì a trovare la forza di respingere il moro; le braccia ancora tese davanti a lui dopo la spinta data all’altro, il fiato corto, il petto che si alzava e abbassava velocemente._   
  
_Zayn alzò un sopracciglio, mentre un’idea si faceva spazio nella sua mente. Le cose erano due. O Louis era un tipo davvero tanto, ma tanto, sensibile oppure…_   
_Un ghigno prese forma sul suo viso, mentre si riavvicinava all’altro._   
  
_“Magari dovresti prendere qualche lezione sul controllo delle reazioni, sai Tomlinson?”_   
  
_Louis sgranò gli occhi, cercando di indietreggiare, ma impossibilitato a farlo per colpa degli armadietti._   
  
_“Che… Che intendi?”_   
  
_Zayn si avvicinò ancora di più al corpo ormai tremante dell’altro, mentre il suo fiato andava a scontrarsi sulla guancia con un lieve accenno di barba di Louis._   
  
_“Sai Tomlinson, non lo credevo possibile. Ma dalle tue reazioni deduco che tu o sei un tipo molto, come dire, eccitabile, oppure che queste sono le prime… umh… carezze che ricevi.”_   
  
_Si allontanò per vedere il suo viso, non sorprendendosi di trovarlo chino sul petto, intento a sfuggire il suo sguardo. Certo non si aspettava tutta l’intraprendenza di Louis subito dopo._   
  
_“E tu saresti disposto a darmi queste lezioni?”_   
  
_Louis sorrise, felice di vedere che l’aveva per lo meno spiazzato, vista l’espressione sul suo volto._   
  
_Ma Zayn non era un tipo che rimaneva stupito tanto a lungo, quindi non ci mise poi molto a lasciare l’indirizzo di casa sua all’altro, insieme al giorno e all’ora, andandosene subito dopo._   
  
  
Tornò alla realtà sentendo una mano dell’altro scorrere delicata sul suo fianco, irrigendosi leggermente prima di lasciarsi andare a un sospiro tremulo e rilassarsi sotto quella carezza.   
  
“Lezione numero uno: come far impazzire l’altro prima di passare al sesso vero e proprio.”   
  
Louis riaprì di scatto gli occhi che aveva chiuso in precedenza, stupito dalla vicinanza dell’altro, arretrando leggermente.   
Scosse la testa, mettendo ancora un po’ di distanza tra lui e Zayn.   
  
“Non dovevamo semplicemente fare delle lezioni sull’autocontrollo?”   
  
Zayn ampliò il sorriso sulla sua faccia, mentre con pochi passi tornava vicino a Louis.   
  
“Perché non rendiamo le cose più eccitanti, Tomlinson? Da che ho capito ti servirebbero anche delle vere e proprie lezioni sul sesso. Quindi, perché no?”   
  
Louis chiuse gli occhi, mentre già si insultava mentalmente per il cenno del capo che aveva appena fatto.   
  
Zayn sorrise soddisfatto, staccandosi leggermente e squadrando l’altro dall’alto al basso.   
  
“Allora. Per prima cosa: due persone possono darsi piacere anche senza arrivare al sesso vero e proprio e senza toccare direttamente le zone maggiormente erogene, quali i genitali.”   
  
Louis lo seguiva con uno sguardo concentrato, mentre dentro di se si chiedeva come una persona facesse a eccitarsi senza essere toccato  _lì._   
  
“Il sesso non è solo un rapporto carnale, ma è molto di più. È un insieme di sensazioni. Tatto, udito, olfatto, gusto, vista. Tutto è uno strumento atto al piacere. E adesso passiamo alla pratica, senso dopo senso.”   
  
Louis sorrise leggermente, impaziente quasi di iniziare tutto quello. Forse, alla fine, non era stata proprio una cattiva idea.   
  
“Partiamo dalla vista. Le cose sono, ovviamente, più eccitanti se, davanti a te, hai un bel corpo. E spesso basta solo la vista di questo per iniziare a sentire eccitazione.”   
  
E detto questo Zayn iniziò a spogliarsi, piano, per far  _vedere_ a Louis gli effetti che un bel corpo potesse avere su di lui.   
  
Maglietta, cinta, scarpe e calze, e infine i jeans.   
  
Ogni indumento levato con calma e tranquillità, dando la possibilità a Louis di notare ogni movimento muscolare sotto la pelle.   
  
Questo spalancò gli occhi, ad ogni movimento di Zayn, mentre un calore iniziava a farsi sentire nel suo bassoventre. Osservare Zayn spogliarsi in quel modo, e vederlo in boxer era, decisamente, una cosa che stava facendo effetto su Louis.   
  
Zayn sorrise notando le reazioni dell’altro, avvicinandosi a lui, invitandolo a fare lo stesso.   
  
Louis annuì, compiendo gli stessi gesti di Zayn, sorridendo poi nel vedere un accenno di erezione nei boxer dell’altro.   
  
In quel momento erano nella stessa situazione.   
  
“Secondo senso, ora. Udito. Sentire una persona gemere a volte fa molto più che effetto che toccarsi direttamente.”   
  
Sussurrò queste parole direttamente nell’orecchio dell’altro, inziando poi ad ansimare piano, simulando l’inizio di un amplesso, aumentando mano a mano il volume dei gemiti.   
  
Louis quasi tremava, per l’intensità delle sensazioni che stava provando.   
Era immobile, le braccia lungo i fianchi e le mani strette a pugno, per evitare di fare cose affrettate, mentre sentiva il fiato caldo di Zayn sul collo e la sua voce rotta per gli ansimi direttamente dentro l’orecchio.   
Si stava eccitando, e anche parecchio.   
  
Fece un passo indietro, quando sentiva che, davvero, dovevano passare ad altro, perché stava diventando una tortura sentire l’altro ansimare in quel modo e non poter fare nulla.   
  
Zayn indietreggiò qualche passo, capendo il momentaneo disagio dell’altro e riprendendo a parlare, sempre con voce roca e bassa.   
  
“Dire che il tatto e il gusto possono essere messi sullo stesso piano. Infondo, la maggior parte delle volte, vengono utilizzati insieme, quindi è quello che faremo anche noi oggi. Sentire sulla propria pelle le mani di un’altra persona è qualcosa d’impatto. Dipende tutto dal tipo di tocco. Al quale, spesso, viene aggiunto il tocco con le labbra, molto più delicato e sentito, per non dire intimo. Quando tocchi qualcuno con le tue stesse mani, parte del piacere va anche a te, mentre quando inizi a toccare qualcuno con la bocca è quasi un segno di sottomissione, in senso buono. Quando dai piacere con la bocca fai godere il partner in tutto e per tutto, mentre non fai nulla per te.”   
  
Louis strinse un po’ gli occhi, Zayn si stava perdendo in un discorso senza senso senza arrivare al punto e il moro sembrò capirlo, perché sorrise imbarazzato mentre diceva “Passiamo alla pratica che è meglio.” e si riavvicinava a lui, iniziando a passare delicatamente le sue mani sul petto dell’altro, invitandolo a fare lo stesso.   
  
Louis lo seguiva, quasi concentrato per carpire ogni singola sensazione che sentiva, mentre continuavano a esplorarsi solo con il tatto.   
  
Zayn lo spinse leggermente, facendogli scontrare gambe con il bordo del letto, invitandolo a salirci sopra. Lo fece stendere e si stese di fianco a lui, ben attento a fare in modo che nessuna delle due erezioni toccasse altro oltre alla stoffa dei boxer.   
  
Riprese l’esplorazione del corpo del castano, lasciando scendere le mani sulle gambe, accarezzandogli lievemente l’interno coscia, mentre Louis si lasciava sfuggire un gemito rumoroso. A quel punto decise di unire le labbra al tutto, risalendo e iniziando a baciare e leccare ogni zona di pelle dell’altro, mentre Louis ormai era completamente arreso sul letto, gemendo a voce alta.   
  
Zayn però interruppe il tutto, staccandosi leggermente e guardandolo con un sorriso.   
  
Louis scosse la testa confuso, cercando di capire il perché del gesto dell’altro.   
  
“Non è molto divertente per me se tu non fai nulla, sai?”   
  
Louis arrossì incredibilmente sotto di lui, mentre si scusava, e Zayn tornava a dedicarsi al suo collo. Stavolta non rimase con le mani ferme lungo i fianchi, lasciando a Zayn tutto il lavoro, ma le portò inizialmente lungo la schiena del moro, accarezzandone e delineandone ogni centimetro, passando poi al petto e disegnando i tatuaggi che gli piacevano da morire, scendendo ancora verso quegli addominali definiti che non vedeva l’ora di toccare.   
  
Si avvicinò al viso del moro, cercando di baciarlo, quando Zayn si staccò di scatto, lasciandolo confuso per l’ennesima volta.   
  
Ora uno sguardo duro si scontrava con il suo, e Louis davvero non aveva idea di cosa avesse sbagliato.   
  
“Niente baci sulle labbra.”   
  
Corrugò le sopracciglia, non capendo il perché di quella frase e, senza molti problemi, glielo chiese.   
  
“I baci sulle labbra si danno quando c’è del sentimento. E quello che stiamo facendo noi è sesso, non amore. Niente baci sulle labbra.”   
  
Louis annuì, dispiaciuto per quel rifiuto e per quelle parole dure.   
  
L’atmosfera sembrava rovinata, ma nessuno dei due si arrese, nonostante gli stati d’animo non esattamente al massimo.   
  
Ricominciarono a scoprirsi con mani, labbra e lingue, portando le eccitazioni di nuovo in primo piano, iniziando a sentirle davvero.   
  
Zayn tornò su vicino al suo orecchio per finire la lezione.   
  
“Ultimo senso: olfatto. Spesso, durante il sesso, sentire l’odore del partner non è altro che un incentivo al piacere.”   
  
Louis chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, affondando il viso nel collo dell’altro, inspirandone l’odore. E dovette riappoggiarsi al cuscino dietro di lui perché, cavolo, l’odore di Zayn in quel momento era intossicante. Capì perfettamente quel che voleva dire l’altro, mentre il moro si rialzava dal letto.   
  
“Bene, la prima lezione è finita Tomlinson. Se vuoi puoi tornare tra due giorni, stessa ora.”   
  
Louis deglutì, la gola secca, mentre dentro di lui si chiedeva se davvero Zayn l’avrebbe lasciato in quello stato. Risposta che arrivò poco dopo, quando il moro si alzò diretto verso il bagno, iniziando a far scaldare l’acqua della doccia.   
  
Rimase qualche minuto su quel letto, prima di raccogliere i vestiti e indossarli, indeciso se andare a dire a Zayn che se ne andava o andarsene direttamente.   
  
Optò per la seconda, uscendo da quella casa con un sospiro insoddisfatto, dirigendosi verso la propria abitazione, costretto a darsi piacere da solo, immaginando il corpo di Zayn sopra il suo.   
  
///   
  
Due giorni dopo Louis si ritrovò di nuovo davanti a quella porta, questa volta meno indeciso e molto più sicuro. E come la volta precedente si ritrovò praticamente subito in camera di Zayn, che già iniziava a spogliarsi, e lo stesso fece lui.   
  
“Lezione numero due: le seghe.”   
  
Louis fece per parlare, per dire che dannazione sapeva farsi una cazzo di sega, prima di essere interrotto.   
  
“Hai fatto una sega a qualcun altro Louis? O qualcuno l’ha mai fatta a te? Le sensazioni non sono molto diverse, ma sono decisamente amplificate perché è la mano di un’altra persona che ti sta dando piacere.”   
  
Louis scosse la testa, pensando però che non doveva essere poi tanto diversa la cosa. Almeno fino a quando non sentì la mano dell’altro proprio sul suo membro, divisi solo dalla stoffa dei boxer, mentre quella iniziava a stimolarlo leggermente, su e giù, prima di staccarsi improvvisamente.   
  
E Louis capì decisamente la differenza tra farsi una sega e lasciare che qualcuno te la facesse.   
  
Zayn si avvicinò, abbassandogli leggermente i boxer, notando il rossore sulle guance dell’altro, prima di tirarli giù definitivamente, portando le mani di Louis a fare lo stesso con i suoi.   
  
Il castano, però, non aveva la minima intenzione di abbassare lo sguardo, tenendolo fisso oltre la spalla del moro, troppo imbarazzato in quel momento per fare qualsiasi cosa.   
  
“Louis, puoi guardare. E, anzi, devi.”   
  
Deglutì prima di abbassare lo sguardo, guardando il suo membro vicino a quello di Zayn, non riuscendo a evitare qualche paragone nella sua testa.   
  
Zayn sorrise, nel vedere lo sguardo concentrato dell’altro, allungando la mano e spingendo Louis sul letto, come il giorno precedente.   
  
Gli lasciò un bacio sul collo, prima di prendere in mano l’accenno di erezione e iniziare a stimolarla, con calma, senza alcuna fretta.   
  
Louis si fece sfuggire un gemito al contatto diretto con la mano dell’altro prima di ricordarsi le parole della volta precedente e allungare la mano a sua volta, toccando per la prima volta un membro che non era il suo. E la sensazione era incredibilmente strana, anche perché non era lui a sentire piacere quindi non aveva idea di cosa fare. Per questo alzò lo sguardo verso il moro, cercando un indizio.   
  
“Fai semplicemente quello che piace fare a te, Louis. Sono un ragazzo, provo le tue stesse sensazioni.”   
  
Louis annuì, ancora abbastanza insicuro, mentre iniziava ad andare lentamente su e giù, stringendo leggermente la base, a volte. Risaliva e ruotava un po’ il polso, allungando poi il pollice a stuzzicare il taglio sul glande, prima di riscendere e ricominciare.   
  
I gemiti che emetteva Zayn nel suo orecchio lo convinsero di star facendo un buon lavoro, per cui continuò con lo stesso ritmo per un po’ prima di accelerare, sentendo il respiro di Zayn farsi più pesante e corto, sorridendo per ciò che stava riuscendo a fare.   
  
Zayn era ormai abbandonato al piacere che quel ragazzino senza esperienza gli stava facendo provare. Si strinse il labbro inferiore tra i denti, forte, cercando di contenere i gemiti, ma sentendo la pressione di quel dito sul glande e poi la stretta alla base non si contenne e venne, sporcando Louis e se stesso.   
  
Sorrise, respirando ancora affannosamente, mentre si girava verso l’altro, vedendolo con un sorriso, fiero di ciò che aveva fatto. Lo vide anche guardare la mano, ora sporca del suo seme.   
  
“Ad alcuni piace leccarlo. Ad altri no. Quella è una cosa soggettiva. Se vuoi prova, altrimenti nel cassetto ci sono i fazzoletti.”   
  
Louis rialzò lo sguardo, facendo incontrare i loro occhi, per poi riabbassarlo sulla sua mano. La alzò fino a portarsela davanti alla bocca, facendo uscire la lingua, andando a leccare un dito e chiudendo gli occhi per gustarsi il sapore. A primo impatto non seppe decidere se quel sapore gli piacesse o meno, perciò preso un fazzolettino e si ripulì la mano, ripulendo poi lo stesso Zayn.   
  
Il moro alzò un sopracciglio, cercando di capire se la cosa gli fosse piaciuta o meno, senza però arrivare a una conclusione.   
  
Louis alzò le spalle, senza dire nulla, mentre il retrogusto di Zayn era ancora sulla sua lingua e, decisamente, iniziava a piacergli. Gli sorrise, prima di alzare il bacino e fargli notare che c’era ancora un piccolo problema da risolvere.   
  
Zayn assottigliò lo sguardo, stringendo improvvisamente la mano sul membro dell’altro, facendolo arcuare di scatto, mentre un gemito usciva a forza dalle sue labbra. Il moro sorrise vittorioso, iniziando a dare piacere all’altro come meglio sapeva fare.   
  
E Louis era completamente travolto dalla sensazione di avere una mano estranea a fargli provare piacere, cosa che si stava dimostrando incredibilmente eccitante. Alzava il bacino il più possibile, per andare incontro a quella mano, mentre la testa era buttata indietro sul cuscino, lasciando il collo completamente esposto. Collo sul quale Zayn si fiondò immediatamente. Era diventato un punto fisso dall’incontro precedente. Era morbido, caldo, definito ed era perfetto da baciare e succhiare. E fu proprio quelle fece Zayn, mentre aumentava la velocità della mano. Louis, travolto dalle sensazioni, non poté fermare l’orgasmo che lo scosse completamente, lasciandolo stremato e soddisfatto.   
  
Non fece in tempo a fare nulla che Zayn, come la volta precedente si alzò avviandosi in bagno, dopo avergli rinnovato l’invito per la volta successiva.   
  
E, come la volta precedente, Louis si alzò dal letto dopo qualche minuto, raccattando i vestiti e andandosene senza dire niente.   
  
///   
  
Le cose a scuola non erano cambiate per nessuno dei due, andava tutto come doveva andare. Se non che Louis ormai pensava solo a Zayn, a ciò che avevano fatto e a ciò che avrebbero fatto. E Zayn iniziava a pensare un po’ troppo a quel ragazzo che gli stava sconvolgendo i pomeriggi.   
  
Al terzo appuntamento Louis era ormai sicuro di se stesso e di tutto ciò che stavano facendo. Perciò non ebbe problemi quando il moro gli comunicò quale sarebbe stata la lezione del giorno.   
  
“Terza lezione: i pompini.”   
  
Louis annuì concentrato, sapendo che, stavolta, le difficoltà sarebbero state maggiori rispetto al fare una sega.   
  
Questa volta Zayn non si sprecò in molte parole, gli disse solamente di stare attento ai denti e di usare la lingua, affermando che, stavolta, avrebbe fatto prima lui per la dimostrazione pratica.   
  
Lo fece sedere sul bordo del letto, le gambe a penzoloni e lui tra di esse, in ginocchio sul tappeto vicino al letto.   
  
Louis non potè impedirsi di provare imbarazzo per quella posizione, resistendo però all’impulso di chiudere le gambe.   
  
Zayn avvicinò lentamente la mano al membro del castano, iniziano a stimolarlo leggermente, mentre Louis iniziava a eccitarsi, lasciando che le gambe si rilassassero, così come tutto il suo corpo, mentre Zayn sorrideva soddisfatto. Portò le labbra vicino alla punta, lasciando poi che la lingua fuoriuscisse e leccasse tutto il dintorno, causando un gemito sorpreso in Louis. Successivamente portò la bocca alla base del membro, lasciandogli un bacio, pima di passare la lingua per tutta la lunghezza, soffermandosi sulla punta e, successivamente, iniziare a prenderlo in bocca, scendendo fin dove poteva, prima di risalire incavando le guance nel succhiarlo, lasciando che Louis gemesse ampiamente per la sensazione di calore e bagnato che lo avvolgeva.   
  
Iniziò così a succhiare piano, facendogli sentire la lingua che lo accoglieva ogni volta che lo riprendeva, mentre ormai Louis gemeva a voce alta, senza preoccuparsi di frenarsi, perché quello che stava provando era solo  _troppo._   
  
Zayn aumentò la velocità, andando a stimolare l’altro con la mano per la parte mancante e Louis venne dopo poco, un urlo strozzato e la schiena arcuata, mentre una mano era andata involontariamente a stringere i capelli dell’altro.   
  
Si alzò dal tappeto, sedendosi vicino a Louis, guardandolo con un sorriso mentre questo si riprendeva.   
  
Il castano gli sorrise di rimando mentre un “Wow” gli usciva dalle labbra, facendo ridere Zayn. Scosse la testa per riacquistare un minimo di lucidità e cercare di non fare proprio tanto schifo.   
  
Si alzò, mettendosi nel posto che prima occupava l’altro, avvicinando la mano all’erezione già formata del moro, facendo su e giù un paio di volte, prima di avvicinare il viso e provare a fare ciò che prima aveva fatto Zayn.   
  
Lasciò una scia umida con la lingua, dalla base alla punta, dove si soffermò leggermente, sentendo il gemito di apprezzamento da parte dell’altro. Continuò a leccarlo esteriormente qualche volta prima di prenderlo in bocca, strizzando un attimo gli occhi perché la sensazione iniziale non era per niente piacevole, sinceramente gli veniva da vomitare. Sentendo la mano di Zayn tra i capelli si calmò leggermente, rilassandosi e cacciando il disagio, iniziando ad avvertire le varie cose positive in quella pratica, cercando di fare del suo meglio per provocare piacere all’altro. Iniziò ad andare avanti e indietro, cercando nel contempo di muovere la lingua, fermandosi e continuando sono con essa a volte per la mancanza di fiato, ricominciando poi dopo poco.   
  
Sapeva che non era decisamente al livello di Zayn, ma dai gemiti che emetteva quest’ultimo non pensò di star andando così tanto male.   
  
Continuò così per un po’, cercando poi di aumentare la velocità e i movimenti di lingua, sentendo gli ansimi del moro crescere di intensità fino a che, proprio Zayn, non lo bloccò, scostandogli leggermente il viso, avvertendolo che stava per venire.   
  
Lo guardò confuso, prima che Zayn gli facesse capire di terminare con la mano, cosa che Louis fece.   
  
Il moro gli sorrise, lasciandosi andare all’indietro, restando sdraiato sul letto per un po’, mentre Louis si rialzò, sedendosi vicino al suo fianco, iniziando a carezzarlo con la mano sovrappensiero.   
  
“Credo tu debba andare, Louis.”   
  
Si riscosse improvvisamente, annuendo senza dire nulla, iniziando a vestirsi.   
  
Zayn lo guardò stranito, non capendo cosa gli prendesse.   
  
“Tutto ok?”   
  
Louis lo guardò con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra, prima di annuire e finire di vestirsi.   
  
“Allora, alla prossima?”   
  
Zayn scosse la testa, facendo sprofondare Louis. Allora aveva fatto davvero schifo, e il moro non voleva più vederlo. Ma l’altro sembrò intuire i suoi pensieri, alzandosi sugli avambracci e fissandolo.   
  
“Non hai fatto schifo, Louis. Anzi, per essere il tuo primo pompino sei andato anche parecchio bene. È che la prossima lezione sarebbe una scopata vera e propria e non credo che tu…”   
  
“Ci sarò!”   
  
Louis sorrise abbassando lo sguardo, mentre arrossiva per le sue parole e per il tono troppo acuto che aveva usato.   
  
“Louis, non innamorarti di me.”   
  
Louis scosse la testa, mentre un “Non lo farò.” che risuonò falso anche alle sue orecchie gli usciva dalle labbra, prima di girarsi e andarsene, un peso sul cuore che gli fece venire voglia di piangere, perché lui  _già si stava innamorando_ di Zayn.   
  
///   
  
Passò una settimana prima che Louis si ripresentasse a casa di Zayn. Quest’ultimo aveva ormai perso le speranze, pensando che tutta quella faccenda non sarebbe mai dovuta iniziare. Stava diventando troppo complicata per entrambi, e lui non aveva intenzione di complicarsi le cose. Ma poi Louis si era presentato, e al moro non restò che sospirare sconfitto, prima di farlo entrare e dirigersi in camera.   
  
Per la prima volta durante i loro incontri fu Louis il primo a parlare, tirando fuori un coraggio che non credeva di avere.   
  
“Solo per stavolta non farmi una lezione, non insegnarmi nulla. Fai l’amore con me, fingi se devi, ma non fare come tutte le altre volte.”   
  
Zayn annuì completamente sconfitto, prima di fare come richiesto da Louis. Iniziò a spogliarlo, lasciando che la sua bocca tracciasse una scia di baci dalla mandibola alla spalla, tornando poi indietro e finendo col fargli un succhiotto in ogni punto di collo disponibile.   
  
Louis sospirò, cominciando a sua volta a spogliare il moro, portando la testa indietro per dargli libero accesso al suo collo, mentre con le mani per la prima volta andava a sfiorare il sedere dell’altro, sentendolo fare lo stesso, mentre gemevano in contemporanea.   
  
Ci misero poco a ritrovarsi sul letto in quella posizione, mentre Louis fremeva d’anticipazione e Zayn iniziava a prepararlo con calma, cercando di non fargli male.   
  
Ma per Louis in quel momento il dolore era l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri, mentre gemeva e stringeva il lenzuolo con le mani.   
  
Sentì Zayn muoversi dietro di lui e poi un rumore di carta strappata.   
  
Sospirò, capendo che stava succedendo davvero. Stava per fare sesso per la prima e con Zayn Malik, il ragazzo di cui si stava innamorando.   
  
Zayn si stese sopra di lui, ogni parte di pelle a contatto.   
  
“Sei sicuro Louis?”   
  
Quello, sotto di lui, annuì, girando lievemente il volto per riuscire a guardarlo e dargli una conferma anche con gli occhi.   
  
Zayn chiuse i suoi, annuendo a sua volta, facendosi forza sul braccio sinistro, mentre l’altro andava a posizionare l’erezione in maniera adeguata.   
  
Sospirò e poi spinse, piano, sentendo tutti i muscoli dell’altro irrigidirsi e un gemito di dolore uscire dalle sue labbra.   
  
“Questo è decisamente più grande delle tue dita, Malik.”   
  
Zayn scoppiò a ridere, cercando di non muoversi troppo per evitare di causargli eccessivo dolore, mentre cercava di entrare il più piano possibile. Si muoveva piano, centimetro dopo centimetro, fino a quando non sentì il suo bacino toccare le natiche di Louis. A quel punto rilasciò un sospiro, concedendosi un attimo di pausa e lasciandosi andare sul corpo dell’altro perché, lì dentro, in quel momento, lui si sentiva maledettamente bene.   
  
Louis sospirò, mentre lentamente il dolore lasciava spazio a un’altra sensazione, che ancora non era piacere, era solo…  _strano._   
  
Trattenne il sospiro quando sentì Zayn muoversi, per uscire, e poi rientrare con delicatezza eppure allo stesso tempo con forza, iniziando a capire cosa ci fosse di così bello nel sesso.   
  
Chiuse gli occhi, sentendo le labbra dell’altro baciargli il collo giusto all’attaccatura dei capelli, e strinse il lenzuolo tra le mani quando sentì Zayn iniziare a spingere  _davvero_ .   
  
Da quel momento nessuno dei due ragazzi ragionò più, lasciarono spazio solo alle sensazioni e alle emozioni che provavano. L’unico suono che riempiva la stanza era quello dei gemiti –rochi quelli di Zayn e più acuti quelli di Louis- mentre il piacere si faceva strada in loro sempre più velocemente.   
  
Zayn cominciò a spingere sempre più forte, sempre più potente, sempre più veloce, fino a venire con un ringhio, morsicando una spalla di Louis che gemette per la sorpresa, venendo subito dopo, urlando il nome di Zayn.   
  
Rimasero in quella posizione per un po’, troppo stanchi per muoversi, o solo troppo bisognosi del contatto l’uno con l’altro.   
  
“Grazie.”   
  
Zayn scosse la testa, alzandosi e buttando il preservativo nel cestino, tornando poi sul letto, sdraiandosi a pancia in su, leggermente scostato da Louis.   
  
“Se vuoi puoi usare la doccia.”   
  
Louis abbassò gli occhi al tono freddo dell’altro, inconsapevole di tutto quello che si agitava nella mente di Zayn, e si alzò, dirigendosi nel bagno per farsi una doccia veloce, prima di tornare in camera e cominciare a vestirsi.   
  
“Tutto questo finisce oggi, Tomlinson.”   
  
Louis annuì, aspettandosi una cosa del genere, lasciando l’altro senza dire una parola, il cuore che si rompeva nel suo petto.   
  
///   
  
Che le cose tra i due ragazzi cambiassero così radicalmente non se lo sarebbe aspettato nessuno. Ma chiunque a scuola sapeva che era successo qualcosa, anche se nessuno immaginava minimamente cosa.   
  
La mattina Zayn semplicemente ignorava Louis, non alzando neanche lo sguardo verso di lui, pur sapendo che era lì vicino, e Louis semplicemente lo guardava da lontano, sapendo di non poter fare nulla.   
  
Passò un mese prima che Zayn esplose, letteralmente.   
  
  
Ennesima mattina, ennesima giornata di scuola.   
  
Louis era al suo armadietto, come ogni singola mattina, aspettando l’arrivo di Zayn, sperando ancora in qualche reazione diversa da parte del moro. Lo sperava, si, ma non ci credeva davvero.   
  
Per questo quella mattina rimase incredulo davanti alla scena che gli si presentò davanti.   
  
Zayn stava entrando decisamente infuriato e puntava verso di lui.   
  
Lo spinse di peso contro l’armadietto, tenendogli la maglietta tra i pugni, mentre gli lanciava uno sguardo infuocato che Louis stava ricambiando con uno terrorizzato.   
  
“Tu! Tu hai stravolto ogni cosa, e questo mi fa incazzare come non mai. Non avremmo dovuto fare niente di tutto ciò che abbiamo fatto, tu avresti dovuto starmi lontano, lasciare le cose come stavano e, soprattutto, non ti saresti dovuto innamorare di me, dannazione!”   
  
Lo lasciò, allontanandosi leggermente, mentre lo guardava ancora fisso negli occhi.   
  
“Dovevi startene al tuo posto, invece no. Louis Tomlinson se ne frega, non è vero? È per colpa tua che io sto così, ora! È colpa tua se non riesco più a scopare con gli altri perché, ogni volta, rivedo i tuoi occhi, risento i tuoi gemiti. È tutta colpa tua se io sto provando per la prima volta qualcosa che va oltre il sesso e l’attrazione fisica!”   
  
Louis fece qualche passo avanti, mantenendo il contatto visivo, fermandosi esattamente a un respiro da Zayn, alzandosi leggermente sulle punte per arrivare all’altezza dell’altro, e sorrise.   
  
“Credo che tu ora debba baciarmi, sai?”   
  
Zayn scosse la testa, mettendo però le mani sui suoi fianchi, quasi a non farlo andare via.   
  
“Tu hai distrutto tutto ciò che ero.”   
  
“Ribadisco che dovresti baciarmi ora.”   
  
Zayn sospirò, sorridendo leggermente, la rabbia evaporata in un soffio.   
  
“Dovrei vero?”   
  
Louis annuì, allargando il sorriso che aveva sul viso, mentre il cuore batteva impazzito nel petto.   
  
“Dovresti.”   
  
E a Zayn non restò altro che allungare il volto, facendo scontrare dolcemente le loro labbra, mentre Louis quasi non respirava e portava le mani al collo dell’altro.   
  
“Sai Louis, ci sono ancora molte cose che devi imparare sul sesso. Perché non vieni a casa mia oggi?”   
  
“Oggi?”   
  
“Oggi, domani e per sempre.”   
  



End file.
